To love innocence
by Jean Marie Darkholme
Summary: Miaka is about to be married off but to whom? The coldheartless prince or the kind but cocky prince? Who will she choose? TamahomeMiakaNakago
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another one…Hopefully, you'll like it.**

**Summary:** Miaka is about to be married off but to whom? The cold-heartless prince or the kind but cocky prince? Who will she choose? Tamahome/Miaka/Nakago

**The difference between the dragon and the phoenix**

Nakago was silently reading some documents in the library when one of the generals came in. "What is it that you want?" He asked coldly as he continued to read the document. "Sir, your mother wishes for you're presence in the throne room." He answered quickly, knowing the prince, he doesn't like being bothered. "Alright." Nakago said as he dismissed the general who didn't think twice to leave.

Nakago stood from his seat and left the library. His mother was the empress who was blessed with ability to see and speak with the Gods. She possessed unequal beauty which caught his father's attention. Yes, his father was the God of Storm, who possessed the element of the water. It was said that Seiryuu tried to win his mother's heart but Lady Sayuri loved the God of Fire who was Suzaku, who also fell in love with her. So his father changed his appearance and fooled his mother to thinking she was making love with Suzaku. When Suzaku found out about it, he was enraged. He tried to kill Nakago while he was still in his mother's womb but Seiryuu stopped him.

The two Gods battled for days until Tai Yi –Jun had forbid them to come down on earth. But before Suzaku left he managed to impregnate his mother which resulted to his twin brother. Many people in the palace said that they don't look alike; in fact they are very different from each other. His brother had always equaled him with everything; looks, intelligence and strength. But unlike other ordinary children, they both possessed extraordinary abilities. He was able to manipulate anything animate or inanimate while his brother was able to conjure raw energy and turn it into an energy blast or increase his strength even more but that wasn't all, while he was able to conjure storms and lightning, his brother can control fire. His mother once told him and his brother that they inherited some of their father's power.

As he was entered the throne room, he noticed his brother standing there. He didn't know why but he truly despised his brother.

"You summoned me mother?" Nakago asked as he glared at his brother who just glared back at him.

"As you can see, I am getting old and I wish one of you will take over my rule. But I also wish that you would marry and somehow make a family." His mother explained as she stepped down from her throne. Even though her mother's hair was turning white, she still looked young and beautiful as she was before.

"You want me to take in a wife?" Nakago questioned coldly as he eyed his mother, even though she's a great ruler she tends to be too kind-hearted.

"What's the matter? Soi isn't good enough for you?" Tamahome asked as he arched his eyebrow.

"Whatever I do in my life is none of your business." Nakago answered back icily.

"It is _my_ business for many people has been spreading rumors that the great prince Nakago and one of his general's are having an affair. Even though, Soi is already engaged to a nobleman." Tamahome remarked which really angered Nakago. All of a sudden, Tamahome is stroked by lightning and was thrown in the other side of the wall. The lightning came from Nakago, who was truly glaring at him furiously. Meanwhile, Tamahome regained his posture and managed to heal a small wound on his shoulder, he then ran very fast that he was already invisible and at the same time, he threw fireballs at his brother who just dodged them.

"Enough! You two, when are you going to accept that your brothers? Stop acting like your warriors in the battlefield." They're mother lectured as she walked down from her seat. "Tamahome, treat your older brother with respect." She added as she got in the middle and stopped them from fighting.

"His just older by five minutes…" Tamahome muttered under his breathe as he glared at his brother.

"Nakago, how many times did I tell you? Do not do anything that will only bring disgrace to you or to me." She said as she turned towards her eldest son, who was just looking at her very coldly and then left.

**Meanwhile…**

A girl who has brown hair and green eyes was silently sitting in the garden, watching the cherry blossoms fall from the trees.

"Lady Miaka, your brother wishes to see you." Chichiri said as he bowed down to her.

"Chichiri, how many times do I have to tell you? It's Miaka." Miaka reprimanded kindly as she smiled at him.

"Sorry La-Miaka, I was just used to calling you 'Lady', you know?" Chichiri said as he smiled back. He escorted to the throne room where her brother awaited for her. She was kind, sweet and full of innocence. She had a beauty that would put the moon to shame and she truly looked like a goddess. Many people in various lands would travel to the south kingdom just to see her. Many had asked her for marriage but none of them managed to catch the princess' heart.

Miaka entered the throne room and saw that her brother was reading an invitation.

"Miaka, I have pleasing news." Her brother said as he set the invitation down

"What is it?" Miaka asked curiously as she walked up to her brother.

"You are invited by the empress to stay at her palace at Huo Shan." Her brother answered.

"But why aren't you going?" Miaka asked sadly, she didn't like going away not unless her brother was with her.

"I have to stay here and rule the kingdom, besides Nuriko will be coming with you." Her brother replied as he caressed her face and then hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry, Keisuke. I won't disappoint you; I'll behave and always listen to Nuriko." Miaka said as she hugged him back. The whole court knew how much their Lord cared for his sister and would even wage war against other kingdoms when someone harms her.

"Okay, start packing because you'll be leaving by tomorrow." Keisuke informed as Miaka released her hold from him and walked back to her room.

"My lord, is it wise to let your sister go all by herself?" Mitsukake asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I didn't want her to know that she will be married of to one of the prince. It feels like I'm handing her to them." He remarked as he felt bitter towards himself. He knew that his sister won't be safe, especially of what he heard. He silently prayed to the gods that his sister will be safe.

**Thanks for reading…Hope you read and review!**

**Thanks so much**

**Jean Marie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for updating late!! Here's chapter two.**

"**The celestial beauty that caught the eyes of the Phoenix"**

It was a long ride from Huang Castle to Huo Shan but it was all worth it because the palace was truly magnificent. All those things her brother told her was true, the palace grounds was covered with white roses and lilies. The palace itself was made of white marble and ornately designed with jaspers and jade. _'Wow, it's so beautiful…'_ Miaka thought as she stepped out of the carriage. She was wearing a dark blue kimono with the cherry blossoms in it. As Miaka stepped out, she was greeted by a light-blonde hair man not older than her.

"Hello Lady Miaka, it was so kind of you to accept the offer of the empress." The young man said as he led the way towards the palace.

"Offer…? I didn't know the empress offered me something." Miaka answered confusingly as she looked at the young man. "Why don't you tell us who you are?" Nuriko said as he cut into their conversation. The young man looked at him suspiciously but let it pass, "My name is Amiboshi and I am one of the empress' personal bodyguards." He answered as he single-handedly opened the enormous metallic door and inside was the noblemen who worked for the Empress herself. She was seated in the end of the hall in a beautiful jade throne and beside her were her sons.

Miaka knew about from eavesdropping in her brother's meetings with the other nobles. The man to the empress' right was Nakago, the chief-of-command of the Lán Lóng navy. He is known for his cold yet calculative demeanor. To the empress' left was Tamahome, the commander of Chēng Huáng army. He is known for being a womanizer and his boastfulness but he is kind and helpful.

"Welcome to my summer palace, Lady Miaka." The empress greeted as she walked down her throne and welcomed Miaka and Nuriko. Everyone turned too and looked at Miaka, who truly captivated every nobleman in sight. As she walked closer to the Empress, she felt everyone's eyes on her which made her feel uneasy.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Miaka" Sayuri said as she bowed down to the girl.

"No the pleasure is all mine, your highness."Miaka answered as she and Nuriko bowed down to her. "My…my… what a beautiful angel, I see." Tamahome said as he walked down and cupped Miaka's chin and looked into her eyes. _'I never thought the prince was this handsome…Wait, what am I saying?'_ Miaka thought as she her face reddened but before she could say anything Tamahome had already kissed her. Without a second thought, Miaka unknowingly slapped him.

Everyone's gasps were heard as she slowly backed away from him. Meanwhile, Tamahome was in shock as he rubbed his swollen cheek.

"I-I am so sorry, your highness." Miaka stuttered as she bowed down to him.

"Well…well, my _little_ brother has finally got what he truly deserves." Nakago remarked as he smiled coldly at Tamahome.

"I didn't mean to hit you, my lord…" Miaka said worriedly as she tightly held onto Nuriko.



"Its alright, I didn't even feel it…" Tamahome answered as he continued to smile at her. _'Is he trying to lie to her…? Because I know Miaka can hit someone pretty hard.'_ Nuriko thought incredulously as he continued to stare at the young man.

"Amiboshi, why don't you show them to there room, so they could rest. I shall see you at dinner tonight." The Empress said as she smiled warmly at Miaka and Nuriko. As they both followed Amiboshi, Miaka couldn't help but glance at the two brothers. She once heard of rumors about the two. It was said that they were twins yet nonidentical and they were right. Not single features on their faces or bodies were even alike. Even their behaviors were completely different.

Back in the grand hall, Tamahome glared at Nakago, who only ignored his stares. "Why did you ask us to come here only to introduce us to that girl, Mother?" Nakago asked suspiciously as he gave his mother a cold look. "It's not only her that I wish for you two to meet. There is another princess that is from Ryuutaro province. Her father is one of the nobles who work in our court." The empress answered calmly as she sat down to her throne.

"But who is it?" Tamahome asked wonderingly, "You'll soon meet her and then, both of you could choose who you wish to marry. If not, then _I_ will choose for you." The empress answered as she picked up one of the scrolls and read it.

**Meanwhile…**

"My lady, the carriage is ready to go." The man said as he finished placing her belongings in the carriage. The woman was sitting inside her room and was staring at the window. She was wearing a red kimono with a tiger designed in it. She walked to her vanity mirror and took a comb that had blue gemstones on it and hid it inside her hakama.

"I am ready to leave…" she said coldly as she walked out of her room. As she walked down the hall, a line of servants bowed down to her. When she was already inside the carriage, she slightly opened the window and coldly said, "I won't belong, tell my father that I will just meet him at Huo Shan."

"As you wish, Lady Yui…" The man answered and then the carriage left.

**I know…it took me long enough to update and it's not even that long (dodges the kunai knives and swords) but I was busy! Do you know how hard it is to get your muse to give you some inspiration?? My damn writer's block prevented me from updating. **

**Anyway, thanks for all those who read and reviewed!! As always please review…**

**VOTE INMY POLL WHO YOU WISH TO BE WITH TOGETHER!! THANKS**


End file.
